My Heart, My Soul
by xVampirediariesx
Summary: She wanted to be forgotten however,he couldn't she wanted him to love her however he couldn't. He wanted her to be his love but he couldn't love her..Not really...He had Kathrine..He couldn't forget about her.However if he did what good would it give him?
1. Family Talk

**A/n-I don't know if this is just going to a 2 chapter story like my other one but i'll maybe try to make it a little longer then my other the way the my Oc will look like julianne hough so yeah on with the story Also I changed the whole seen where they meet Katherin for the first time.**

Prologue-

Dear Diary

My life has never been all sunshine and rainbows .My brother has spilled innocent blood over anything that has gotten into his head however in the end he didn't get. I have been in a coffin once and I am never going back. My brother regretted it greatly after he daggered me however I do not give a care in the world. That is all life will never be the same now.

I woke up in a coffin the same day as my brother,my other brother,I have a sister and four brothers.I act mostly like my elder and collected although sometimes i can lash out on you and snap your neck.I am sorry if I do...Dear Diary that's all for the day..

* * *

1491 England

I shut my diary as i get up and walk down the long stairs,we currently live in a mansion in England,my long blood colored dress trailing behind me gracefully as i walk down the long grand stairs,I can see my brothers talking to someone that i have never seen before."Clara,darling sister please come and meet our guest"Nik says as i walk toward them, I nod slightly and turn to look at the guest as my eyes landed on her my eyes seemed to widen as I look her over again I gasp and whisper"Tatia"my brothers both look at me and nod slightly "what is your name dear,"I say in a clear voice that holds comfort and care but at the same time a dark tone that no one would want to deal with "Katarina Petrova your grace,"Katerina says with a small voice,that i have to smile at "There is no need to call me 'your grace' Katarina,i call you by your name and i expect you to do the same"she smiles and nods her head,I smile and nod at her as i tug on Elijah's sleeve he looks down at me and i shift my eyes to the side to let him know that i want to talk to we walk I look up at him and smile my warm and comforting smile that puts his mind to rest,his face is his usual mask of calmness that I hate "'Lijah smile please,brother don't beat yourself over Katerina she is not Tatia,you and Nik sorted your situation out and you knew this was going to happen when we find the doppelganger and we not fight with Nik again brother you know full well that he is equally as dangerous as me if me not 'Lijah I don't want to choose sides again"I bow my head down as we walk however feel my brother's hand being placed in my "My dear Clara,things like these can not be avoided,also sister I do not think you will need to choose sides this time however I fear that Niklaus has been very much exited because of Katerina being here,he wants to break this curse ever more than before he is almost obsessive,"there was a pause as he looked at my hand the my face and smiled slightly"Clara you must promise me that you will not do something foolish after Niklaus daggers me..if he does that is.."I look at him with tears in my eyes "Yes brother I promise"I hug Elijah around the waist and feel him putting his hand on my shoulders.I kiss his cheek and whisper myself "Please do not do anything stupid either 'Lijah"he nodded his head and turned around to walk into the ballroom again,I walk to Nik and smile at him "Brother,Happy you have a good one."I say with cheek and smirk "'Ara you know fully well that i am satisfied with our brothers did bring lovely Katerina here did he not?"He says with equal cheek,I frown delicately "Twin,what are you thinking?Do not hurt Elijah,you know that i will stay with Elijah whatever happens?"His expression turns dark as i turn he grabs me by my shoulder and turns me around he says slowly and dangerously "Twin..Watch your tone with your brother dear sister.I can dagger you though you are like me,I will find a witch that will help me put you in your coffin like Finn and Kol are in right now."I rip my shoulders away from him and run up to my room at normal human pace and fall on my bed taking huge gasps of air and fall asleep.


	2. Blacking out and doing Katerina's hair

**A/n-Im sorry my grammar was really bad on the previous chapter because it was my second time to post something on this and i never did so I was a little bit disappointed with my self on with the story...**

* * *

_In dream-_

_I run as fast as I can after Katerina and tell her to hurry so my brothers don't realize that i have taken Katerina before the night of the breaking of the curse.I grab Katerina's hand as she smiles gratefully and squeeze my hand.I turn to her and nod at her to meet Trevor near his and Roses cottage "Katerina you must do whatever you can to survive,you are the first doppelganger to escape him and for me to help you is madness however i must do this.."I pause and bite my wrist "do you want to become a vampire or die?The choice is yours?"I ask as my wrist starts to heal immediately,she nods and i bring my wrist to her lips and she sucks on my blood greedily.I smile once she is done and kiss her forehead "Katerina you must run"I whisper as she turns and runs off...I waited for a few minutes and started to run to the mansion with vampire speed i get there in about a second however when i arrive i do not like the emotions of the house."Where is Katerina!Sister!"Nik comes and grabs me by the throat and pushes me against a wall with a tight grip on my neck,I rasp out "she does not need to die for the curse brother"He tightens the hold and shouts at me "What have you done Clara!"I smirk and say in full satisfaction "I have freed her from you Nik"I break his hold and sprint to the forest as it is my turn to brother comes behind me and grabs me from behind as he whispers in my ear I feel a white hot pain in the middle of my i fall to the ground I whisper "Go to hell Nik."_

* * *

I shoot up to bird chirping and and a soft feel of the forest floor,I frown as i get up I look down to see my dressing gown to be dirty and my hair full of leaves.I sprint back to the mansion and into my large room to change my clothes into a dark green dress that is simple but nice,I smile at my reflection and walk at human pace to knock at Katerina's door "Katerina are you in there?"I use my vampire hearing to hear someone rustling and walking about,I smile and knock again "Can i come in?"I hear a hum in agreement and walk in to see the room looking like my room before we had become vampires and smile at the dirtiness of it.I look up to see Katerina in her enormous closet that we have had to build in for her."I apologize for my interruption of your er..activities"she turns to look at me with a blush and says "Oh no..I am sorry for not cleaning up before you came"she apologized as i walk around the room i see a dark green dress similar to mine,i pick it up and smile."This should fit,shouldn't it"I ask her as she looks at it then grins at me and thanks "You are very welcome and now get dressed and i will do your hair Katerina."I walk out of the room to wait for her,however I see Elijah walking from his chambers so I grab his hand and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow "yes sister?"

"I have something to tell you after i have my chat with Katerina and have the pleasure to do her hair however it is not a light matter Elijah"I say with a urgent kind of voice,he looks at me and nods while frowning "Of course Clara."He walks down the steps to the ballroom and I turn to see if Katerina is done.I knock on her door and use my vampire hearing to hear that she is having some difficulties with her dress,I smile and turn the knob to walk into her room "It is just me no need to fret Katerina"I hear her give out sigh of relief.I walk toward her and lace up her dress with the green laces that are placed beautifully in the front."Come sit and i will do your hair for you"I have made a little crown (plats)at her head with her side bits of hair,"You look beautiful Katerina,now which one of my brothers do you want to go and see my dear so i can show off my work and pride"I said as she blushed deep red,I laughed a little and then straighten my features out to put up my calm and collected mask. Katerina looked me over a little and said"I have never seen you laugh,its nice"She blushed a little and giggles to herself I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as well.

We spent a little while talking over our crushes and who we like in this castle,I have noticed that today it is very quiet in the mansion and nobody is working or cleaning."Nik,Elijah?"I called as I walked around nobody answered me.I felt a huge pain in my head as i fell to the floor i heard people running around me and muttering things.


	3. Nik snapped my neck!

**A/N-Thank you for the review.I know how you feel about Stefan although I don't know if i should just build up to Stefan meeting Clara after Elena and Damon or before,for example before he met Elena or while he is with Elena and then he meets there might be a couple of chapters before we meet Stefan.**

* * *

_Last time_

_."Nik,Elijah?"I called as I walked around nobody answered me.I felt a huge pain in my head as i fell to the floor i heard people running around me and muttering things._

* * *

I wake up to people crowding around me and shouting "Could you please stop shouting?My head feels like an squashed apple."I say almost in a whisper,I feel sharp wind movements as someone takes my hand "Clara,sister are you alright"I blink a couple of times before I answer "Yes,Yes I am fine..I think"Nik squeezes my hand as he looks up and down for anything permanent which I find stupid because I am a vampire."Nik stop looking,I am a vampire remember?"I ask my voice back "Yes I know,however,look at your wrist Clara"I looked down at my wrist and saw a pentacle diagram,I gasped and looked over at my brother "What does this mean Nik?Where is Elijah?Get me a witch!"I all but scream at the top of my voice "I already have."Nik says with a wild sparkle in his eyes.

2 hours earlier-Niklaus' P.O.V

"Your Grace,What could you possibly want me for?"The witch Elizabeth said "I need you to look at my sister's wrist,"I say demanding and powerful "Of course,Your Grace,where is your sister,Your Grace?"she asks with a curious excitement in her voice "my sister is resting right me"I walked with confidence in my we walked I wondered what kind of power my sister had and if I could use it to my we arrived I saw how my brother was all over her and my gut sparked in anger if I couldn't get her to stay then I would force her or simply dagger Elijah,he is falling hard for my doppelganger and I need her to break the curse."There she is,get to work witch."I say as I walk over to Elijah "How is she brother?"I ask with curiosity "She is doing fine Niklaus,I hear that she has talked to you about her departure with me when you have broke your curse do I hear right?"He asks "Yes,Elijah she has indeed talked to me However I said will be staying with me brother if not,she is going to find herself in a coffin beside you."Elijah looks at me with a frown then walks toward the witch to ask her some questions.

Half an hour later

"Your Grace,I..I have found what this is...Also I now know something else that you will be interested in."She says with panic laced in her voice "Come out with it,Love"I say "She has witch powers also she does not have the wolf gene"she says in a almost quiet voice,she thinks for a second and then adds "She is very powerful,Klaus"I look at her with a smirk "Splendid job,Love,Now leave us."Elizabeth quickly leaves the room "You see brother we have ourselves with the most powerful sister in the world. Isn't that amazing."I ask Elijah "Possibly Niklaus.."

Present time -Clara P.O.V

"What do you mean?She already checked me?If so what did she find?"I ask with panic in my voice "You sister are a hybrid,not like me of course but a hybrid nonetheless."Nik says "What do you mean not like yourself you are my twin..Right?How could I not be a werewolf hybrid like you?" I ask as he says in a bored drawl "Well that I don not know,however the thing that I do know is that you are a Witch hybrid"Nik says with a pause.

"W..What?"I croak out "I will not repeat myself Clara"Nik says with frustration in his voice "Jesus Christ,Nik are you sure?Why do I have a pentacle on my wrist?"I manage to whisper "Because you Clara are a very powerful witch and apparently the witch who came said only 2 witches had this on their wrist"I breath in and out to try and calm myself."Nik can i,uh..Try my uh...Power on you?"I didn't give him a chance to reply because i used my headache witch thing (**Don't know what it's called sorry..)**he fell on his knees and grabbed his head in pain and moaned,I quickly stopped and asked "Nik are you alright?"I asked as he vamped out and snapped my neck."Now im fine Clara.."

**A/N-Again..Anyway I didn't know how to end this chapter so i improvised a little bit and I know that my writing is a little rust but that is only because im not used to writing on fan fiction and also because it is on a laptop and I usually use my computer..Sorry Guys for the sucky chapter.**


	4. Sad talk with Elijah

**A/n-** Could I get more reviews pretty please,I don't know if I should just make this a small story or a long story...

* * *

**_3 days to the curse being broken-Quiet a time skip I know._**

I wake up rubbing my neck and muttering things to myself,I knew this was going to happen..I stood and got dressed in a beautiful Red and Gold gown with a hood that I would plan to use later on.I walk out of my room and walk towards Katerina's room,as I pass I hear panting in some rooms groans in others I shudder and stop in front of Katerinas.

"Katerina"I knock at the door a few times and hear a quick come in,as I walk in Katerina is doing her long curly hair "Do you need something Clara?"she asks me in a gentle voice and I smile as I reply "no not at all,I have just come to talk to you about a situation that is going to happen soon"I scowl briefly and think to myself how Nikki is going to kill me for this however it must be done."Of course Clara"She replies "However we must make our way out of this castle."I prod her and she stands and looks at me with brief confusion and I nod at her with reassurance "I give you my word that nothing is going to happen to you Katerina"She nods and walks out of the room me following

When we got outside the castle I begin to tell her everything how me,Elijah and Nikki are original vampires and how I am a hybrid like my brother."You are not vampires!"Katerina whisper shouts and I nod at her with my head down "prove it."She states and expects me to do so,I sigh and get a girl from behind her and sink my fangs into her neck and drain her as Katerina looks at me with fear in her brown eyes.

When I told her everything and what Nik plans to do to her she was in tears and I had to reassure her that everything will be okay and I won't let anything like that happen to her she sighs and tells me that "I trust you Clara"I smile at her and hug her briefly "Nik will find out about this and he will kill me for 200 or more years until he thinks that i learnt my lesson."I tell her and she nods sadly "Katerina you need to tell me if you had the choice of becoming a vampire because of these circumstances would you?""Yes."She replies and I frown but smile as well.

* * *

When we came back to the castle everyone was busy with another one of Niklaus' party."Brother haven't you enough of these parties?"I ask with curiosity and fondness "Yes 'ara I certainly love my parties and no I do not have enough of them because the full moon is only 3 days away and that is a reason I should celebrate."He replies with a exited look in his eyes "Nikki where is Elijah?"I ask and tease him a bit "Clara do not call me Nikki."He says however I know that secretly he likes being called Nikki "as of Elijah I do not know."I nod and get on my quest to find Elijah through the crowds of servants,busy with their work and trying to make everything work.I pass Trevor and nod politely to him as he nods back with a facial expression I couldn't understand.

When I found Elijah he was sitting in his room reading a book and writing at the same time,"Elijah,brother what are you writing or should I say who are you writing to?"I ask as he keeps his face emotionless,I sigh and collapse on his massive bed "Clara,have you told Katerina the plans that Niklaus has for her?"He asks me with a frown on his face concealing his anger "'Lijah I would never do that he is our Twin.I would never do that"I say with completely fake honesty and I see his face go peaceful again "Very well because no matter what you do even if you are our sister his twin,he will dagger you and put you in a nice comfortable coffin that you will not wake up in for more that 200 years.I don't want that to happen Clara"He says with worry in his eyes.I smile and sit on his knees "'Lijah...I did something bad..."I says and sigh into his chest as he strokes my hair,I try not to cry as he mutters "I know"I let one tear drop from my eye and sniff a little as he just hums to me and strokes my hair."Clara..I love you sister"He says and my heart breaks with these words because they sound like our last goodbye "I love you too brother"

**A/n-Awww,that was cute.I am proud of my ending here and I know that Elijah may seem a little ooc but I think that Clara can change people and how they act.**


	5. Saving Katerina

**A/n**- Thanks for the reviews and my reply to the review:No I understand you however as I said before this is my second (big)story and I don't really know how to structure it and all that..I would like someone to help..However I'll try to get better im only young I make mistakes!Haha no im only kidding so yeah i'll try.

* * *

**The Day before the curse.**

I opened my eyes to a beautiful day like no other,I get out of my bed and put on a simple blue dress with a hood for later in the evening.I think about all the things that I should do today before I get Katerina and try to keep her calm until the last minute,I go to Elijah's room to see if he is in reading a book or writing a formal letter to someone important "Elijah?"I ask when im in his room I see paper scattered around and ink all over as I turn Elijah appears right next to my face "Elijah!,Don't do that!"I scream in his face as he smirks slightly and says in his monotone "It's amusing."I smile slightly and reply "For you maybe Elijah however not for me"he nods slightly and sits in his chair opposite his desk and says "What brings you here again,Lovely?"I smile again at the nickname and happily reply "Elijah you know why im here,you gave me your word that you'd help"he looks at me with a frown on his face as he replies "Yes Clara however my words and promises need to be broken at times that I cannot keep them."I frown and my expression becomes angry as I stand and try to storm out of my room however as I make my way Elijah snaps my neck.

* * *

**5 hours later**

As a witch hybrid I wake up later than my siblings because I am part human..I think,I woke up I was in Elijah's room I was thankful that he didn't put me anywhere where I couldn't escape however his room has a perfect get away,as I stand I smell vervain and this is a bad thought.I see little vervain grenades,as if they will stop me, I am glad of the things that Elijah doesn't know about and the things I didn't tell him.I move my eyes sideways a little and the grenades move slowly as to not blow up in my face and land on his desk,I get up and walk out of the room.

On my way I notice nobody is in the mansion,I think to myself if somebody out there will help me with trying to help Katerina I appear in the middle of the woods I hear fire crackling,Niklaus' laughter and Elijah's footsteps.I quickly run back to the mansion and go to Katerina's room "Katerina!Come quickly,we have to go!"I quickly pick her up by her arm and try not to cause her any harm as she replies "Clara,Im scared"I smile slightly and pat her arm "Katerina,there is no need to feel scared im going to save you.."I smile and I run with her to meet with Trevor.. As we come to our stop in the middle of the woods I grab Katerina's hand as she smiles gratefully and squeeze my hand.I turn to her and nod at her to meet Trevor near his and Roses cottage "Katerina you must do whatever you can to survive,you are the first doppelganger to escape him and for me to help you is madness however i must do this.."I pause and bite my wrist "do you want to become a vampire or die?The choice is yours?"I ask as my wrist starts to heal immediately,she nods and i bring my wrist to her lips and she sucks on my blood greedily.I smile once she is done and kiss her forehead "Katerina you must run"I whisper as she turns and runs off...I waited for a few minutes and started to run to the mansion with vampire speed i get there in about a second however when i arrive i do not like the emotions of the house."Where is Katerina!Sister!"Nik comes and grabs me by the throat and pushes me against a wall with a tight grip on my neck before I rasp out I feel a deep sense of DeJavu come over me"she does not need to die for the curse brother"He tightens the hold and shouts at me "What have you done Clara!"I smirk and say in full satisfaction "I have freed her from you Nik"I break his hold and quickly run to the forest,to try to keep my moves hidden I make the wind blow after me and move my sent all over so that he doesn't know where it is coming from.I run for what feels like mere seconds before I trip over something and fall on my face.

I feel like crying however I push myself harder to run however that doesn't happen because I feel a sharp pain in my chest and as I look up I see eyes indentacle to mine and my brother's sad frown.I smirk up at him and whisper in a deadly voice "You have no one now Niklaus."I drop in his arm grey piece of flesh and compleatly dead for 200 years.

* * *

**A/n-Loads of spelling mistakes I know guys but I can't help it...Sorry **

**REVIEW guys pleaseeeeee..I want to know if this is going well or if its going bad,If you like it,if you don't like it**

**-pouts-**


End file.
